Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core provides the essential organizational framework for the Alopecia Areata Center for Research Translation (AACORT) and in a very real sense functions as its nerve center. It serves to coordinate and integrate all Center functions; provides rigorous and regular fiscal oversight of the Project, Core facilities and the Pilot and Feasibility studies; offers advice to the Director and Associate Director regarding all aspects of the Center?s activities; and assists in assuring that the Enrichment Programs function effectively. The Administrative Core provides the major infrastructure of the AACORT and is designed to ensure the most efficient utilization of the Center?s resources toward advancing translational research in AA. The members of the Executive Committee and the Advisory Group are talented and experienced research scientists capable of providing competent oversight and direction to the Center. An additional lay member is responsible for assuring that the interests and concerns of the AA patients. The AACORT will strive to develop collaborative and cooperative interactions among the clinicians and scientists comprising the Cores and members of the AACORT at Columbia and focus attention on the opportunities available for research in AA by coordinating and facilitating these activities on the health sciences campus. The Administrative Core will function as a clearinghouse to leverage resources by partnering with other existing Cores for the benefit of AACORT investigators. The Administrative Core will provide administrative and fiscal support for the Cores and the P&F studies proposed under the aegis of the AACORT and will ensure integration across the Project, Cores, the P&F programs of the AACORT will foster novel ideas generated in AA research that can be nurtured and expanded into funded programs utilizing the P&F studies. The Enrichment Program will serve as a vehicle to promote institutional and community awareness of the importance of AA translational research and the tremendous opportunities that exist for the creation of new knowledge in this vitally important area of biomedical science.